


Little Blue Dragon

by arktikos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Smoke and Shadow Comics (Avatar), The Search Comics (Avatar), mother-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arktikos/pseuds/arktikos
Summary: While trying to cling onto her daughter Kiyi, Ursa reminisces on a time when her other daughter Azula was a small child and things were a bit simpler.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula/Ursa (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Little Blue Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Azula and Ursa’s story always makes me really sad. I want them to make amends and be happy.

"I can't lose you! I can't!"

"Let go, let go!"

Ursa shook her head and held on tighter, tears prickling her golden eyes.

She didn't want to let go. If she let go of Kiyi, would she fly away like her little blue dragon did not too long ago?

_Please don't fly away my little dragon._

_"I want to be a dragon so I can fly high in the skies and touch the stars!"_

_Ursa chuckled tiredly. "You can be anything you want to be, my darling."_

_A four year old Azula gave her mother a toothy grin and continued to jump on the bed in a fit of gleeful excitement. It amazed Ursa how much energy her youngest expelled, especially at such a late hour. Zuko was already fast asleep, but Azula looked like she had just consumed a pouch full of fire gummies and was ready to launch herself into the ceiling of her sleeping chambers._

_"And when I'm up high, I want to breathe fire for them so they can see that I shine like them, too!" Azula punched her little fists out, small plumes of orange flames flaring out, fizzling as quick as they appeared. They were weak, but they held promise to grow into a magnificent flame. Her fire was strong._

_"Now, now what did we say about firebending indoors?" Ursa mildly scolded._

_Azula frowned. "But father firebends inside all the time..."_

_Ursa's jaw clenched at the mention of her husband. The thought of him repulsed her, but he was also the father of her children. At least, now he considered himself to be a father. He was always distant with Zuko, and when Azula was born, his presence wasn't well known around her, either. That is, until Azula's fire presented itself early. The Fire Sages were ecstatic, blithering on about how Azula always had the spark and expressing their astonishment for someone so young to have their first fire appearance at her age. They went on, poking and prodding at her like a wake of sea vultures._

_Ozai had never truly smiled until that day. If Ursa hadn't known any better, she would've said it was a smile filled with pride and adoration. She wasn't a fool, though. She recognized the look in his eyes. Those gold, lizard-like eyes were filled with maliciousness and cruel intentions._

_She knew that it was only a matter of time before Ozai sunk his claws into her precious daughter._

_Still, Ursa tried to pry him off and guide Azula toward the light._

_Ursa forced a smile, pulling Azula into an embrace, running her fingers through Azula's tousled hair. "Maybe when you're older. But for now, my little dragon, it is time_ _for you to go to sleep."_

_"I'm not sleepy!" Azula exclaimed, pushing away slightly from her mother's hold._

_"Did you know dragons only roam around the day when the sun is at its highest point," Ursa whispered quietly, as if telling Azula a very important secret, "they cannot do that if they do not sleep throughout the night."_

_Azula pouted. "How will I touch the stars if dragons don't go out at night?"_

_"The stars are always there, my child. They may not appear during the day, but they are always there." Ursa tenderly caressed Azula's cheek._

_"That doesn't make any sense!"_

_Ursa picked her daughter up and gently swayed her back and forth, like the waves on Ember Island licking its sandy shores._

_"You will understand one day," Ursa softly replied, rubbing soothing circles around her daughter’s back, "but that doesn't matter now. Would you like to hear a story?"_

_It took a while for Azula to respond, and Ursa was almost convinced she had fallen into the clutches of sleep, until Azula mumbled out, "What kind of story?"_

_"How about a dragon story," Ursa suggested, fully knowing that Azula would never say no to a dragon's tale._

_Azula nodded and nuzzled into the crook of her mother's neck, heaving a small sigh of content._

_"There once was a little blue dragon who wanted to touch the stars..."_

Ursa hadn't realized she had been lost in thought until Kiyi squirmed out of her grip, running to her father for solace and comfort. It brought on memories of her other daughter, she too running at Ozai's heels for acceptance and affection. Feelings that man was never capable of.

Ursa could only hug herself, her knees aching from kneeling on the ship's iron deck for too long. Her son was telling her something, but truthfully, her mind was a million miles away.

"Daddy, I wanna go downstairs!" Kiyi tugged at her father's shirt, trying to hide behind him so the strange woman wouldn't try to squish her again.

Ikem lifted Kiyi in his arms. "All right, honey, whatever you want."

Ozai never treated Azula like Ikem treated Kiyi. Ikem loves Kiyi. Ozai only had love for power. Why couldn't Azula realize this?

Zuko kneeled down alongside her and gripped her shoulders in a half hug. "Give her time."

 _I gave Azula time and look how far she flew away from home,_ Ursa thought sadly.

All she could do was give her son a weak smile and say in return, "I know, not every little girl has to deal with her mother changing faces."

The Avatar ran up to her and tried to calm her racing thoughts, although for all the wrong reasons. Yes, she was upset that Kiyi could have been in danger, and she was also heartbroken that she had pushed her away, but deep within her soul, she knew the real truth behind her sorrow.

All she could do was embarrassingly apologize for her odd behavior. They didn't need to know what was truly bothering her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." She shuffled away before they could push the subject any further.

At the ship's edge, where she could see the water gleaming from the bright sun of the Fire Nation, and the few clouds covering the blue sky, she closed her eyes and inhaled the sea's cleansing breeze. She could imagine herself at a different time of day, where the stars would shine down brightly at the earth's surface, and not far from where she stood, she could see a blue dragon breathing its cerulean flames. It would fly away and become one with the stars, a singular dot amongst the other brightly shining specks.

Far away from home.

Ursa's silent tears flowed down freely now, unable to be held back any longer.

_Please come back home little blue dragon._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it. What’d y’all think?
> 
> Edit: I made a few changes and fixed a few things. Nothing too drastic. I just tweaked and reworded some things.


End file.
